


Monster in the Mirror

by Tyrant_of_Light



Category: Nexomon: Extinction (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Ending, Body Horror, Dark, Identity Issues, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:15:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29694897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tyrant_of_Light/pseuds/Tyrant_of_Light
Summary: The Tyrant of Light reflects on recent events after being abandoned in the desert near Lateria.Are they the monster everyone sees?
Kudos: 2





	Monster in the Mirror

Looking into the water’s still surface, I could see my green eyes staring back at me. They looked the same as always, if a little more tired and a little more sunken.

I touched my fingers to the refreshingly cool natural mirror beneath me. Tanned flesh covered my hands, same as it always had. I retracted my hand, digging it in to the grass next to the lake hoping for some comfort.

I felt like I always had. I hadn’t changed.

Why could no one else see that?

They only saw an impostor now, someone out to deceive them, someone dangerous. 

I was an abhorrent creature to them. 

They thought I was wearing a disguise. But this was just me, it always has been me.

They called me a repulsive monster. A despicable tyrant.

I could see the loathing in their eyes and feel the hatred in their hearts when they looked at me. Everyone who so much as glances at me turns away in disgust not too long after usually. I know that they can’t bear the sight of me.

I could stand that if it was only strangers. 

But not when it’s my friends too, people that I trusted turning their heads in revulsion just at the sight of me. 

The worse thing is that I still believe in them, I still love all of them. And that’s why their betrayal hurts so much. My friends abandoned me.

They walked away in my hour of need.

I needed them...

I still need them.

I didn’t understand.

Not until my green eyes turned a putrid yellow; my fingers morphed into blade like claws and my teeth extended into dagger like fangs.

I guess I really was the king of the monsters.

But then why did I have to feel so human.


End file.
